Could we start again, please
by HG-Mills
Summary: Bering and Wells AU. Takes place after the whole Sykes disaster, but without the astrolabe drama,because I like Leena. Sort of based on the season 6 story line from Charmed but with a warehouse twist obviously. A girl comes from the future to save her family, by finding an artifact before the bad guy does. Eventual Bering and Wells.
1. Prologue

So this is my first story in years and it's my first Bering and Wells fic so please be nice :P  
It's an AU based on the Charmed season 6 story line and I hope you'll like it.

it's a bit short I know, but it is the prologue. Next chapter will be longer!

I want to thank my beta for helping me out, I really appreciate it! (:

And I don't own anything, If I did, Bering and Wells would be canon. And season 5 wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**Prologue**

SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, SOUTH DAKOTA , 2030 – Emma knew she had no other option, even though her mother warned her about this, she simply had no other choice. Things could go horribly wrong if she made as much as one small mistake but everything was better than the hell she was living in now, never knowing when she would lose her parents, just like she lost her brother. She had to do something!

The past few years had been hard, the constant loss of people around you, living in constant fear, waiting for your inevitably cruel and painful end, it was taking a toll on everybody.  
Her mother was the first to fall, struggling against the constant stress, pain and memories. Until one day she simply couldn't take it anymore and broke. After her mother, came her uncle who couldn't bear to see all the pain of the world and after him it simply didn't stop, everyone around her slowly fell apart or was taken by him.

Him. The mastermind behind it all. A puppet master who craved power and control, those who tried to fight him faced a horrible death or worse. She had watched people fall to his power, strangers and people close to her. No one can hide, when he wants you he'll take you no matter how hard you try to hide. It surprises her how long she has lasted, after all these years he never once made a move to take her. It wasn't a thing she was particularly happy about. From the big family she had once had, there were only 3 left. The only positive thing about still being alive and somewhat free was that she was able to execute her plan.

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, mentally remembering everything important to her. She saw her family, friends, faces she wouldn't dare forget and was reminded of why she was taking such a big risk doing this. When she opened her eyes she knew it was time.

She quietly opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. It was completely silent, there was a time where the house would be filled with laughter, screaming, yelling and the occasional explosion followed by an 'I'm okay' or another scream from her mother assuring everyone else that she was fine. Gods she missed those times. What she wouldn't give to hear those sounds, to hear her brother's laughter or her parent's bickering. How many times had she stood the same way, with her eyes closed just imagining the sounds. When her mother would catch her, she would give her a sad smile and a small shake off her head. In the beginning her mother would join her and they would talk about what they were hearing and they would laugh. But it had been months since she'd had a happy conversation with her mother. Thinking about it, she realised that she hadn't even seen her mother in 3 days, let alone talk to her. Her mother mostly stayed locked up in her bedroom. Only coming out to eat and drink, and even those rare moments were happening less. _She probably won't even notice I'm gone_, the girl though bitterly.

She took one look at the door of her mother's bedroom and resisted the urge to take one last look. She knew that if she opened that door, she would crawl in her mother's bed and never come out. She walked towards the stairs and slowly made her way down. She walked into the kitchen and placed the letter she had written for her mother explaining why she left, on the kitchen table.

When she turned around she was met with a pair of dark all knowing eyes. She had expected that she would see the woman before she left, she didn't know how, but that woman simply knew everything.  
The woman looked old and tired and her eyes were full of pain. For the first time the girl realised that the woman was not as invincible as she seemed. This scared Emma. The woman had always been a rock for the girl and her slowly decreasing family, she was always there when the girl or anyone for that matter needed her and she always helped you. Whenever Emma would think about her family the woman was always right in the middle, keeping the family together. Seeing the woman this vulnerable made the girl realise that no one was immune to the loss and pain they had been through. And she wondered that if this woman wasn't strong enough, how could she possibly be.

"You know I'm the only one who can do this." Emma said to the woman and the woman nodded.

"I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to wish you luck" was the woman's reply. "Oh and don't forget; no one can know who you are."

Emma nodded "As if I would forget something as important than that!"

"I'm simply warning you, others have tried what you are doing and they failed miserably."

"They weren't me." Emma replied

"Don't you think you're being a little too confident? " The woman asked with a small smile

"With my genes, how can I not be." Emma smiled back

"Let's hope you're right, for everybody's sake. " The serious look on the woman's face returning, the smile that graced her lips seconds earlier completely disappearing.

"Let's." Emma said and with that she walked out of the kitchen and towards her car.

When she looked back the dark eyed woman was standing in the doorway to make sure that she was actually continuing her plan. The girl gave a small wave then turned around got into her car and drove towards her destination.

* * *

Please let me know what you think and maybe leave some ideas behind any help is welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! First of all I'd like to thank everybody that followed, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites it means a lot to me. You're all awesome sauce!

Here's the second part of the story, hope you'll like it!

I don't own warehouse 13 because of obvious reasons, I mean come on Bering and Wells would be sooo canon if I did.

and of course a shout out to my beta! THANK YOU (:

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Myka Bering stretched and yawned when she got out of the car in front of the warehouse. The 3-hour car ride had been exhausting. About 15 minutes into the ride she had zoned out from Pete's constant blabbering about some local police officer who had, according to him, been flirting with him non-stop. He kept going on about how it was a shame she lived 3 hours away. He didn't say anything about the fact that she'd threatened to shoot him twice and, when Myka mentioned it Pete brushed it off as 'sexual frustration'.

This snag, bag, and tag had been fairly easy, considering what they usually dealt with. A small town had been haunted by a hooded figure, breaking into people's houses and taking everything that held any value. That wouldn't have been so strange if it wasn't for the fact that he used a bow and arrow and was faster than light, or so they were told. Apparently a man named Victor Baker had found an old bow in the woods, when he tried to use it he was overwhelmed by a great sense of justice. He proclaimed he needed to help the poor by stealing from King John and his rich lords.

Pete and Myka had quite easily found his hiding spot and bagged the bow. Baker didn't remember anything about the whole incident but the town did and he was being charged for theft and assault with a deadly weapon, after he tried to take down Pete's lovely police friend.

"So Mykes what do you think?" Myka was pulled out of her daze. She shook her head and looked at Pete with a confused look.

"You didn't hear a word of what I just said did you?" Pete asked with a smile.

"Sorry Pete, what did you say?"

"I asked if knew what to order for dinner, we could go with the Chinese place, but we had that on Monday, but we already had the Italian yesterday."

"I don't know Pete, why don't we just get the bow inside and we can ask the others what they want to eat."

"Right, let's go then I'm starving."

"You're always starving Pete." Myka said with a smile.

"Jinksy, just listen to me for one second..." Claudia whined.

"Sorry Claud, but I'm really busy here!" Steve gave his best friend an annoyed look.

"But it's really important and I don't want you to hear it from anyone else. So pretty please put down the pen and listen to me for one minute... okay maybe two... or more, depending on how you take the news."

"Take what news Claud?" Pete asked when he and Myka entered Artie's office, overhearing the last part of the conversation.

"Nothing." Claudia said a little too quickly.

"Come on spill Claud." Myka said

"Yeah, what was so important that you couldn't wait to tell me, before anyone else could?" Steve added.

"Nothing I should know about, is it?" Artie said from behind them, startling the 4 agents.

"I am certain you are already aware of the information Claudia was just about to give you Arthur" Mrs Fredric said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oooh yes, well we might as well tell them now."Artie said with a small smile. "Claudia would you like to do the honours?"

"I really rather n.." Claudia started to say but she was met with a stern look from both Artie and Mrs Fredric.

"Right.. well.. uhm...Guys, here's the thing... I uhm..."

"What miss Donovan is trying to say, is that she won't be joining you on field missions because she will be spending more time training to be caretaker. And because of this Agent Jinks will be assigned a new partner." Mrs Fredric finished for her.

There was a chorus of;  
"What."  
"You're leaving the warehouse? Why?"  
"Who's the new agent?"  
"Is it a woman?"  
"But you'll still be at the B&B right?"

"Guys calm down. And to answer your questions: I'm not leaving the warehouse, I'm just not going to be in the field much and yeah of course I'm still going to be at the B&B, I wouldn't want to leave that place for a million bucks. And I don't know who the new agent is Pete, so I don't know if it's a woman." Claudia answered them.

"So I'm getting a new partner huh?" Steve asked. "So does this mean I don't have to clean the gooery anymore? Because I'm not the newbie anymore now right?"

"I'm afraid that even I have to clean the gooery when it comes to service years agent Jinks." Mrs Fredric said.

"How is that even possible, you're really old...OUCH! Mykes that really hurt! Right, wrong choice of words. I'm just saying you've been here for a very long time right? "

"Careful agent Lattimer or you'll be cleaning the gooery. And to answer your question there is one agent who has been at the warehouse longer than any caretaker has ever been."

Myka was the first to realise who the caretaker was talking about. "HG..." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"That's right darling, it took you long enough to realise it. I was afraid I was going to die of old age if I had to wait any longer."

They all turned around to where H.G. Wells was standing in the doorway of the warehouse, with a smile on her face.

Claudia was the first to recover from the surprise; she ran towards her and gave her a fierce hug. "It's good to have you back HG!" she said.

"It's good to be back darling, but if you'd please be so kind, I really like to breathe." H.G. replied.

"Right, sorry." Claudia pulled back with a sheepish look.

Pete walked towards H.G. and gave her a hug as well. "You're not leaving again are you? Because I don't think I can survive Myka leaving for a second time." He said to her with a serious look. "Actually I'm ordering you not to leave." He added with a lighter tone.

"I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon Peter." HG told him with a serious tone.

"Good."

"Agent Jinks! It's seems you gotten better, from being dead. I must admit you look a lot better than the last time I saw you, you must tell me your secret!" H.G. said addressing her new partner for the first time.

"Yeah, I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Steve joked back. "I don't think we have been properly introduced." He added.

"Steve Jinks." He held out his hand.

H.G. took his hand and shook it. "Helena Wells."

H.G. then turned to look at Myka and walked towards her. Myka noted how H.G. seemed to have a slight limp and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Helena, you look terrible what happened?"

"Well it's good to see you too darling. And what are you talking about this is how I normally look." Helena tried to joke.

Somewhere in the distance they heard a quiet "Lie" coming from Steve but they both choose to ignore it for now.

"Myka..." "Helena..."  
They both started at the same time but before either of them had the chance to finish they all heard a loud bang followed by a small explosion coming from the warehouse.

They all hurried towards the balcony overlooking the warehouse where they saw a lot of smoke coming from somewhere in the warehouse, Claudia immediately went to the computer and started typing.

"Got it!" She said.

"Well H.G. it seems you got back just in time, it appears we've got a small problem in the H.G. Wells section."

* * *

So what do you think? let me know.

Next chapter will be a bit about HG and we'll find out what the explosion was :)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I know that I said this story was without the astrolabe drama, but I can't very well ignore Sykes when he was the reason HG became HG again. So I decided that the astrolabe did happen only it didn't have a down side, well it kinda did but not as bad as it was on the show. (not sure if I'm going to write about it)**

**I don't own the show, I wish I did... but no still don't. Who knows maybe in the future**

**a big thanks to my beta! And thank you everyone who actually likes this story!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Helena knew that Myka was many things, but a fool certainly wasn't one of them. She had talked with the regents before her re-instatement and she was given explicit orders not to tell anyone about the mission she had been on during the last few weeks. But knowing Myka as well as she knew she did, Helena knew that she either had to come up with a very good excuse for her injuries or she had to tell Myka the truth.

Helena wasn't sure which option she preferred. She wanted to be as honest with Myka as she could but the truth wasn't as easy as it would seem.  
In fact the past few weeks hadn't been easy. Being away from the warehouse hadn't been a choice Helena had made for herself. The regents had forced her to go on this mission. After the Sykes disaster, being away from the warehouse wasn't even the hardest part, Helena knew that she needed time to figure out who she really was without the warehouse drama, and it was being away from Myka that had been the hardest.

Helena had tried to ignore her feelings but as her mission continued she had realised that yes she had sacrificed her life for the warehouse but the main reason was to save Myka. And that realization made the mission even harder to continue with.

She knew she had to figure out how to solve the problem, but for now she would push the issue aside and she would focus on the current problem that had presented itself just a few moments before.

She and Artie were the last to arrive at the scene and it appeared that the others had dealt with most of the mess. Most of the smoke had cleared and the small fire, which had caused the explosion, had been put out by Steve.

Helena looked around the room to see the damages to her property, but it appeared that none of the important artefacts had sustained any damage. Only one shelf had been knocked over, the one that had been full with books.

"Well it appears there's no serious damage." Myka said to the two of them entering the area. "Only that shelf but Steve and Pete are already working on getting it up again. Claudia has been working on what caused the explosion but she hasn't come up with anything yet. And Mrs. Fredric..." Myka looked around.  
"Well she's Mrs. Fredricing somewhere."

"Guys come quick!" Pete said getting everyone's attention "And get me some medical supplies!"

Everybody walked over to where Steve and Pete had managed to move some books from the mess.

Helena gasped and took a step back.

"How is this possible?!" Myka said.

"It shouldn't be." Artie answered.

"But is sure seems like it!" Claudia replied.

"We can see that Claudia!" Artie snapped.

"Woaah! Easy Pooh bear, no need to be so grumpy! But damn it sure as hell seems luck was on our side today. Because I really wasn't looking forward to explaining this to the authorities."

"Claude, we are the authorities." Myka said to the girl.

"Right, but just saying..."

"Guys, I could really use some help here." Pete said distressed and Helena finally recovered from her shock.

Between all the books lay a girl. Helena guessed she wasn't older than 16. And Claudia was right. Luck was on their side, or better, on the girl's side. If the girl had fallen a couple of inches to the left, she would have been crushed by the shelf, as it would've fallen on her.

"How is this possible?! Where could she possibly have come from?! And have I asked HOW?!"

They could hear Artie's voice booming from the other room.

They were seated around the table at the B&B.

Artie had called doctor Calder when they had taken the girl from the pile of books and had made sure that she was still alive.

The doctor had apparently been in the area, because no later than 15 minutes the doctor had arrived and had taken care of the girl.  
The doctor was currently upstairs with the mysterious girl whom they had taken to the B&B. Leena had prepared a room for her which was now being guarded by 2 agents. In case she was a dangerous lunatic. At least that's was Claudia had claimed.

"So what do ya think?" Pete asked being the first to break the tension.

"Maybe she's an alien." Claudia offered the team.

"Yeah, you're probably right Claude. Who knows, maybe she's sucking the good doc's brain out as we speak!" Steve replied sarcastically.

"Well, do you have a better idea then Jinsky?!" Claudia bit back.

"Guys, calm down I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for this." Myka said.

"Well darling, what do you suggest that reason is then?"Helena asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure that as soon as Artie knows he'll tell us."

"Any news yet?" Pete asked with a yawn as he entered the room coming down for his midnight snack.

Artie, Doctor Vanessa and Mrs Fredric were all upstairs with the girl whom had woken up around 10, but none of them had come down stairs yet.

It was a little before one in the morning now and the agents hadn't heard a thing about the mysterious girl. Steve and Pete were the first ones to head upstairs for some sleep. Claudia soon followed, leaving Myka and HG alone in the living room.

Helena didn't really know where she would be sleeping tonight, since everyone had been busy with the girl it seemed that everyone had forgotten about her being back. She figured Leena hadn't had time yet to prepare her old room. So she opted to stay awake until everybody had gone to bed and then she would sleep on the couch. It didn't really look that uncomfortable.

Helena was right in assuming Leena hadn't prepared her room yet, but there was one person who hadn't forgotten about HG's return. That person was Myka.

Myka had been trying to find the courage to offer Helena a place to sleep. She had meant to ask Leena about Helena's room, but the innkeeper had been so busy with the sudden guest and the regents that Myka had left her alone.

Myka knew that Helena was probably going to sleep on the couch after she too had gone to bed, but Myka wasn't about to let that happen especially in the condition HG was in. She just wasn't sure if she wanted Helena to take her bed so that she could sleep on the couch, or if she wanted to share her bed with Helena. They were both adults right, it meant nothing. But if it really meant nothing then why did it make Myka nervous to even think about it?

"No Peter, there's no news yet. So go back to sleep." Helena answered Pete's question.

"No can do HG, it's time for my midnight snack."

"I thought you had your midnight snack around 3 Pete." Myka said putting the book she had been reading down.

"Well I do, but I'm hungry now so I'm gonna eat now and then I'll probably eat again at 3." Pete said as if it was the most obvious thing ever and walked towards the kitchen.

"How does he eat as much as he does and not gain any weight?" Helena asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I know right!" Myka replied with a smile.

Helena let out a yawn.

"You look exhausted, you should get some sleep." Myka told the older woman.

"I'm fine darling, do not worry about me. Now you on the other hand should really get to bed." Was Helena's reply.

"Oh really?" Myka asked with a small smile.

"Yes really." Helena replied with a wink

"I know what you're trying to do Helena, and if you think that this couch looks like a comfortable place to sleep, it really isn't." Myka told the writer with a more serious tone.

Myka had to be honest with herself, she had missed the easy banter between the two of them, some may even call it flirting. Myka had always brushed it off, flirting was simply how HG communicated with everyone, right? She could probably turn Steve straight if she really wanted to.  
But she really needed Helena to listen to her because sleeping on the couch would probably worsen the other woman's injuries.

"And besides it will probably only make your injuries worse." Myka continued.

"Darling really I'm fine, no need to worry about me. And those injuries really aren't as bad as they seem. I barely notice them at all." Helena stood and jumped up to prove her point. But when her feet reconnected with the floor she winced in pain and her leg gave out under her, making her collapse back into the chair she had been sitting on.

Myka rushed to her side to help her but the older woman brushed her off.

"See," She said through her pain "I'm absolutely fine."

"Helena please..."

"Everything alright here ladies? " Pete asked them when he walked into the room.

"Yes." "No."

"Yes there is! Pete I need you to carry HG up to my room. I'll take the couch tonight." Myka said.

"Darling this is rubbish, you are not going to sleep on the couch. I am perfectly able to take care of myself. Now go, you too Peter."

"Helena I can't let you take the couch, not with your leg! It will most certainly be worse in the morning."

"Well you're not going to sleep on the couch either."

"Why don't you just share the bed?" Pete offered the two women.

They both looked at him with a unreadable expression, but before they could answer him, they heard people coming down the stairs. But before they could start with asking their questions Mrs Fredric ordered them all to sit down.

"It appears we have a rather unusual situation in our hands." Mrs Fredric started.

She continued, "We've talked with the girl and after we made sure she was telling the truth we came to the conclusion that we must help this girl with her quest. This girl needs our help in finding a certain artefact before it falls into the wrong hands. We have information, that in the wrong hands this artefact will cause irreparable damage not only to the warehouse but the entire world. This girl has come to us for help and we will help her in any way possible, is this clear?"

A chorus of yeses was heard.

"Well then, now that this is settled I suggest you all get some sleep, you will need it." The caretaker said while standing up.

"But wait!" Claudia exclaimed, "Who is this girl?"

"The girl's name is Emma, Miss Donovan. And it appears that she is from the future."

* * *

**So let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N so here is chapter 3, took me a bit longer to update than I wanted. But I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with the chapter.**  
**It turned out to be a filler chapter, because I kinda want Emma's story (or at least part of it) to have it's own chapter. And I couldn't really leave these things out. I'm not 100% happy with how it turned out but It'll have to do for now. Maybe I'll change in later on.**

**And I kinda felt smart because of Emma's last name. Because she obviously needs one and I was reading the Island of doctor Moreau And I thought why not steal Montgomery's name. **

**I want to thank everybody who actually reads this story (and likes it)**  
**And I want to thank my Beta, because she's awesome for helping me out.**

**I don't own warehouse 13 because of obvious reasons. I do own a pair of nice warm socks which I'm currently wearing. (for anyone who's interested)**

**anyway let me know what you think! Or don't... but reviews would be nice :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Myka awoke with a pleasant feeling, she snuggled closer into the warmth beside her, gods she was way too comfortable to get up. She really didn't want to go on snag, bag and tag with Pete today, she'd rather stay in bed curled up with Helena...

_Wait what?_! Myka shot up and almost fell out of bed because of her haste. She looked to her left where Helena was still fast asleep and the memories of yesterday came flooding back.

Claudia stepping back as a field agent, Helena coming back and then that mysterious girl who had claimed to be from the future.

After Mrs Fredric had told them about this, all agents had talked about possible reasons why the girl had come to them and most importantly _how_ she had appeared here. Helena was specifically focused on the latter. But that didn't surprise anyone, since she was after all the 'father' of science fiction and the inventor of the time machine.

After an hour or so, the discussion had died down since all the agents were rather tired. Steve and Claudia were the first to head up stairs leaving Pete, H.G. and herself alone in the living room.

After an awkward silence, Pete had asked them if they were still worrying about the whole sleeping thing and he offered to take the couch himself. HG had said that it was complete madness and that if it were such a big deal, she would just share a damn bed with Myka.

This had shocked Myka because she wasn't actually prepared to share a bed with H.G., not that she didn't want to, or maybe she didn't, but it really didn't matter because H.G. had already limped halfway up the stairs by the time Myka had finally registered what was happening.

Myka had offered to change in the bathroom while she gave H.G. the chance to change in the bedroom. When Myka returned H.G. was already on the bed, with her leg propped up on a pillow.

They both tried to start a conversation a couple of times but neither knew what to say, even though they knew they had a lot to talk about. So they settled for silence instead. It was a long time before both agents finally fell asleep. And even though H.G. only fell asleep after dawn, since she really didn't like the dark ever since being bronzed, being near Myka made the dark seem less haunting. And she slept better than she had in weeks.

Myka got out of bed without waking H.G., walked over to her closet, grabbed some clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

After she had dressed and had freshened up she went downstairs. She walked towards the smell of coffee and breakfast and saw Artie and Leena already sitting at the dinner table.

"Good morning." She said as she sat down and got herself some coffee.

They both replied with a similar greeting.

"Any news from our mysterious guest?" She asked Artie.

"Both Mrs Fredric and me gathered as much information we could find. About the girl, her story, the artefact that brought her here. She really didn't say that much. So we didn't really have anything we could work on, beside the fact that some artefact will get into the wrong hands sometime soon and we must stop that from happening, otherwise things will go wrong - big time.

"But I'll explain everything in more detail when everyone gets down." Artie told her.

"Yeah where is everybody?" Myka asked.

"Well Pete, Steve and Claudia are in Emma's room. They claimed that they had to make sure she wasn't an alien or something like that and I assume H.G. is still asleep." Leena answered, "Ooh my, I totally forgot to prepare her room. I'm so stupid, how could I forget that! Where did she sleep? She didn't sleep on the couch did she? Because I saw her leg and the way..."

"Leena, please calm down it's alright!" Myka told the innkeeper "She wanted to take the couch at first but Pete and I talked her out of it. She took my bed. And what do you mean; making sure she's not an alien!?"

"She took your bed? Then where did you sleep?" Artie said before Leena could reply.

Myka wasn't really sure how to answer Artie. She knew Artie didn't really like nor trust Helena 100 percent. Even after he had spoke on her behalf to the regents.

"Well, we shared." She said carefully.

"So you shared a bed with H.G. Wells and she is still asleep?"

"No she isn't." Came Helena's reply form the doorway. "And good morning, by the way."

"H.G., I'm so sorry I totally forgot about your room with all that happened yesterday. I will prepare it as soon as possible." Leena told the Victorian writer.

"Leena darling, it was quite alright. I would have just taken the couch but both Pete and Myka insisted that I couldn't, so I shared with Myka. And I must say I haven't slept that well in ages." She finished with a wink towards Myka. Myka looked down at her plate, so no one would see the blush appearing on her cheeks.

Both Myka and H.G. missed the look Artie sent H.G., but Leena didn't. She made a note to talk about it with him later.

~

When Emma opened her eyes, she was met with three pair of curious eyes hovering above her. It took her a couple of seconds to realize where she was and whom the owners of the eyes were but before she could blurt something out, she also remembered that they weren't suppose to know that she knows who they are. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
But maybe, if she just pretended that she hadn't opened her eyes...

"It's awake." Claudia said while taking a cautious step back, as if Emma had some sort of contagious disease now that she was awake.

"It's not an 'It' Claude, it's a girl." Came Steve's reply whom also took a step back, but to give Emma some space.

"We don't know that Jinksy, for all we know she lied to Mrs. F., Artie and the regents and she's really an alien. I'm not taking any risks until you check if she's telling the truth with your super powers."

"Whatever you say Claude."

The only person that was still hovering above her was Pete, who hadn't moved an inch since she opened her eyes. When Emma looked at him she was met with a finger poking her in the face. She gave him a stern look and the agent quickly withdrew his finger.

"I can assure you I am 100 percent human, so there is absolutely no reason to poke me in the face." She told the poking agent.

Pete and Claudia both looked at Steve for confirmation, who nodded at them.

"Sorry guys, hate to break it to you, but this girl is speaking the truth."

"Aw meeeen! I was really hoping that this kid was an alien. Just to sabotage H.G.'s ideas about time travel."

"You were theorizing with me just to annoy H.G.?! Pete that is pathetic."

"It wasn't to annoy her, I just meant that it would have been nice if she would be wrong for once, ya know...?"

Pete looked at Steve for support but the only thing he got was a shake of the head.

"But would it be great if the kid was an alien think about it, for all we know she's thinking about how to suck our brains out." Claudia said.

"You do know that this kid is right here!?" Emma said interrupting the three agents. "And who is H.G.?" She added just to be safe.

"Ooh right, where are our manners? Jeez Jinksy, I would have expected this from Pete and me, but definitely not from you!"

"What are you talking about?" Came Steve's confused reply, but the young caretaker to be had already shifted her attention back to Emma.

"I'm Claudia Donovan, these guys are Agents Pete Lattimer and Steve Jinks." Claudia said while pointing at both men.  
Claudia continued "I'm guessing you already met Artie, he's the guy with the eyebrows. And then there's Leena, she's the innkeeper and then there's Myka and H.G. who are both agents as well. I do hope you know about the warehouse and everything."

"Yeah I know about the warehouse. And I'm Emma, by the way. Emma Montgomery. "


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N okay sorry for the delay but I kinda got stuck writing the back story and then I kinda forgot that I was writing a story and when I remembered I got stuck again. But here it is! thanks to my beta :) **

**So I know the elections aren't next year but I don't plan on stretching this story out over 3 years. So I made it fit my story. :)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! :) **

**And let me know what you think**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Artie Nielsen thought of himself as a wise and open-minded man, he simply had to be as he worked in a place of endless wonder. So when a girl appeared from out of nowhere, he didn't have a lot of trouble excepting her explanation. After they made sure she was speaking the truth, of course. Because he wasn't foolish enough to believe everything everyone told him and neither were the regents.

But even he had to admit her story was lacking the entire truth and his gut was telling him she wasn't just leaving out little things, Artie was sure she was leaving out some very important information as well.  
Of course, he knew that she couldn't tell them everything, having information about the future was a very dangerous thing. Messing with time was a fatal thing to do. He had experienced it first hand with the astrolabe and he wasn't about to relive it. He would keep a very good eye on the girl.

He was about to brief all the agents about all that had happened, he was just going through the information while he was waiting for everyone, including Emma to come in. He thought it best to have the girl explain most of it herself.

"You know I can't tell you anything about the future Pete, it's dangerous."

_Speak of the devil_, Artie thought

"But I just want to know how Sherlock ends, because we've been waiting for forever..."

"Just give it up Pete, she's not going to tell you."

"Thank you, Steve."

"If I could please have your attention." Artie interrupted the agents.

"You will tell me, it's only a matter of time before I force it out of you." Pete said pointing at Emma. "Right, sorry, paying attention right now!"

"As well all know, we have a visitor from the future with us." Artie started. "Now, I can tell you the rest but I thought it would be wise to give her the chance to tell us herself. So if you're up for it, the floor is yours."

Artie joined the agents who had taken a seat on the couch and chairs while Emma took her previous position in front of them.

"Right ,well uhm, I suppose I'll better start at the beginning then." Emma cleared her throat and made herself comfortable.

"It started when I was about 13, a guy named Richard Anderson was slowly climbing up the political ladder. At that time he was still a simple mayor from a small town.

He didn't catch the warehouse's radar, or anyone's radar for that matter. He simply was a middle aged man, well liked and nice, he liked to collect old things and spent a lot of money on good will.

Now, I can here you all thinking that collecting old things never works out the way you want it to and you're right it rarely ever does. And maybe the warehouse should have acted upon it sooner, but not every German was a Nazi, just like not every old object is an artefact. And it just simply didn't catch our attention.

Nothing seemed wrong but all of that changed rather quickly.

It started with rumours of a secret society claiming to be the Über Mensch, the ultimate humans. But nobody paid any attention to it.

By the time the next elections came up, Anderson had suddenly climbed so high that he was running for president. That was the moment everything changed.

It started out normal, no drastic changes or anything. Until people started disappearing, at first it was people that didn't have anything to do with their lives, like homeless people or criminals. But then normal housewives and businessmen started disappearing as well.

Anderson gained more followers by the day, but we found out that only a few made it into his society of ultimate humans. You had to be smart, strong - both physically and mentally and it certainly helped if you had good looks.

By then the regents smelled something artefact-y, they sent a couple of agents undercover but they never returned.  
The regents started to worry when some of them started disappearing too. The warehouse agents were working their butts off to find out which artefacts Anderson was using to make all of this happen.

I know what you're thinking, foreign governments must have an emergency plan for this kind of thing, but nothing happened. It was as if America was on it's own and the rest of the world didn't exist.

The warehouse agents found out that Anderson had a number of artefacts in his possession. One of which being Friedrich Nietzsche's glasses, which turns the person who is wearing the glasses into someone who only thinks and categorizes humans as weak people or then ultimate people. Some kind of survival of the fittest, and he would see himself as creator and father of this über race.  
He also had Sigmund Freud's pocket watch; the owner of this watch would have complete control over the person holding the watch. And here by controlling the persons "ich" implanting ideas that fit into his new society.

The regents sent a team of agents to snag the artefacts, but it was harder than they thought. For some reason, Anderson knew that they were coming probably because of another artefact, which one we didn't know. Anderson ambushed the agents and almost killed them, they only got out because of dumb luck.

The people that didn't meet up to Anderson's demands disappeared, including the people around us. Friends, colleagues and family members - nobody was safe.

Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Somehow Anderson found out about the warehouse. Eventually he even took control over it by killing the current caretaker. And brainwashing the new one.

By then, the only thing we could do was run and hide. One by one all the warehouse agents either disappeared, got brainwashed to fit into the new society, killed themselves because they'd rather be dead than captured or simply went mad. Until only one of them remained and she was an empty shell of nothingness, completely destroyed by grief, anger and hatred towards everything.

That's when the remaining regents, which were about 3 in number, decided that something had to be done. Even if it went against every warehouse rule there was. And since I was the only one still sane enough to handle the task..." Emma trailed off and looked at her lap. She hadn't realised she had started crying until she saw teardrops hit her leg. She quickly wiped the tears away.

She took a deep breath and looked at the agents

All the agents were looking at her with a sad face. Claudia had her head on Steve's shoulder who was rubbing the tech's back to comfort her. Pete was staring off into space, Myka had tears running down her face and both H.G and Artie were discreetly wiping their faces trying to act tough. She could see that her story had really affected them. It hurt her to see them like this but the story had to be told to accomplish what had to be done.

She continued, "Well you know the rest, I used an artefact to get here and literally crashed into this time."

For a long time nobody said anything. Everybody was lost in their own thoughts.

After what felt like an eternity to Emma, H.G was surprisingly the first to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry." She said to the girl who in turn started to cry, for the people she loved, for the people she lost, simply for everything that had happened. Or what technically was going to happen if they failed.

Emma was startled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her chin, which gently tried to prompt her to look up. She levelled her gaze and was met with a comforting smile from H.G, who was kneeling in front of her with one hand on her leg and the other one still cupping her chin.

"We are going to do everything we can to stop this from happening. Do you hear me? I swear to you this guy won't finish what he's about to start."

The tone of H.G's voice and the look of pure determination startled Emma. But it was surprisingly comforting to know that she wasn't alone in this fight, not anymore.

"Thank you." Emma replied with a small smile. And H.G gave her an assuring nod before she straightened herself up and looked at Artie.

"So what have you found out so far?"

This seemed to wake everybody up from his or her thoughts, as everybody suddenly jumped in to action by paying attention to Artie.

"Well," Artie started. "For starters Anderson has been mayor of this small town in Oklahoma for 10 years now and has just been re-elected again. You were right about the collecting hobby. He has a room in his house dedicated to antiques and art.

I went through his records and he doesn't seem to own a pair of glasses so I think it's safe to assume hasn't found them yet. So it's up to us to find them before he does.

But he does own several pocket watches so we'll have to keep an eye out. I've already discussed this with both Mrs. Fredrick and the Regents and we have decided that we can't just waltz into his house and bag every pocket watch he owns. For all we know he hasn't found Freud's yet.

I've already put the computer to work, so when a pair of glasses or a pocket watch comes up into the market we get a ping. And believe me when I say, that it's going to take a lot of time to check them all out because apparently a lot of them are being sold these days. So, I've made an adjustment to the program, so that we now we get a specific ping when Anderson reacts to one of the advertisements.

In the mean time we will spend time looking for the artefact that caused Anderson to know about our plans to obtain the artefacts and we will look further into the artefacts that we already know about. You can never know too much, who knows maybe it will help us obtain it.

Now remember the presidential elections won't be until next year, but one can never be too careful. We must keep in mind that Emma told us that the rumours about the ultimate humans started before he was elected President, so we don't have any time to lose!

Are there any questions?" He was met with a silence.

"No? Good then off we go we've got work to do!"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the delay guys! It's been a busy end of the year. And it's gonna be pretty hectic in the next few weeks so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. **

**I want to thank everybody who actually reads this story(and likes it) and takes the time to review. That really means a lot. I don't get a lot of them but the ones that I do get, make my day :). So thank you**

**also a special thanks to my beta! (:**

**anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the holidays!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The next few weeks were spent chasing every possible lead on Anderson, whilst also still going on normal pings.  
Steve and Pete would usually take the normal pings whilst the women and Artie did research, since Pete was pretty useless with books and Steve offered to go with him because both Myka and H.G. were needed to do the research more than he was. But sometimes even they had to admit that they needed a break from all the research and one of them would go with Pete instead of Steve.  
Claudia's caretaker training had been put on a backburner since she was pretty good with computers and all that and they could use all the help they could get.

Emma was amazed by how committed the agents were to their task, sure she knew that it was important to stop Anderson before it was too late, but especially H.G. spent every waking moment tracking down possible artefacts.

She tried to help them as much as possible by giving them as much information as she could without giving away too many details about the future, she helped with the research but she found that Myka and H.G. were a well oiled machine together, even though for some reason they didn't speak with each other. Well, Myka wasn't talking with H.G. even though H.G. tried to talk to her. Even Artie had noticed something was off. And it was so awkward that even Pete was smart enough to not bring it up. So she gave up trying to help them after a while. She figured if they needed her help they would ask.

Helping Claudia wasn't really an option either, because she was constantly typing away on her computer and working on ways to improve the ping program. It wasn't really a job you could do together.

So she opted to help Artie with Anderson's background and other details. They had been working for several hours already and she was beginning to get hungry. She looked at her watch and saw that is was already nearing 1 o' clock. That was one of the downsides of not having Pete around, because he would always announce when it was time to eat.

She looked around the room and saw everybody still hard at work. She figured she could be the one to take care of lunch today, so she announced that she was going back to Leena's to get some lunch. The only response that she got was a few grunts of acknowledgement before she walked out of the door.

When she arrived at Leena's, Leena was already in the kitchen preparing food.

"Oh, there you are. I was just about to go and bring you guys some lunch." The innkeeper said to Emma when she walked in.

"Yeah we kinda forgot the time while we were working. And you know them, if Pete wasn't around they'd probably forget to eat during tough cases."

"You're probably right." The innkeeper replied with a smile.

"You know, I haven't really had the chance to talk to you since you arrived. How are you dealing with all this mess?"

Emma was taken aback by the question. Leena hadn't really taken an interest in her after she arrived in this time. And she actually tried to avoid the innkeeper with all that aura reading of hers. It wasn't just Leena, she didn't really want to be left alone with Steve either. She figured it was only a matter of time before one of them would come to her and ask her questions.  
Still she was glad it was Leena instead of Steve. She felt safer lying to Leena than to Steve.

"It could be better, but then again it could be worse. It's good to know that everybody is doing the best they can to help the future and me. Not that I doubted that they would help, but it's still great to see everybody work as hard as they do." The girl told the innkeeper.

"That's good to hear. But don't think for a second I didn't notice you avoiding Steve and I too, for that matter. And I understand that you want to avoid awkward moments and accidental spoilers but we only want to help you, both Steve and I understand how important it is not to ask about the future."

"I know that, it's just that I kinda tend to say things that I shouldn't you know? It has gotten me in a lot of trouble in the past, well I guess in the future or something. And my parents would always warn me about that, wouldn't want me to tell the world that my parents don't really work for the IRS and that the warehouse stores some pretty nasty things right?

"...Oops..."

Emma slammed her head against the wall. "See you weren't suppose to know that! I suppose it could have been worse I could have told you that my mother is a ..."

But before she could finish her sentence she felt a hand covering her mouth  
"Okay! You can stop talking now. I get your point." Leena said as she guided Emma to sit down at the table.

"I know I'm not suppose to ask any further, so I won't, but you should talk to someone about this. I'm not saying it should be me, it could be anyone. And you probably shouldn't talk about the future part but you could talk to someone about your family and your friends. Maybe it will help get your mind off of things for a little while and you'll probably feel a lot better if you do."

"You know what, maybe I will. Thanks Leena." Emma said as she gave Leena a smile.

"You're welcome, now what do you say about getting those sandwiches to the warehouse."

"Hey guys look at this." Myka said startling all the other agents in the room.

"What is it darling, have you found something? " H.G. said while both Claudia and Artie walked towards the table.

"Yeah I think I have, listen to this. Claude, Alexander Conlin, was a magician who specialised in mentalism and psychic reading by using a crystal ball. What many people don't know is that he also claimed he could see the future with it. From all the possible looking into the future artefacts this one seems most possible to me. The others all involve some old lake or magic stones. And since we already ruled out all the stones this could be it."

"Right already on it!" Claudia said as she went to type on her laptop.

"Alright got it! C. Alexander's crystal ball: last known location, Seattle the place where he died. Rumour has it; his family moved it back to the place where he was born- something about a family vault full of treasure. And hey lucky us, that's right here in Alexandria, South Dakota."

"Myka, H.G. go and check it out. We'll work on the possible Seattle location so that if you don't find anything here you'll be ready to leave for Seattle. "

H.G was already halfway out the door when Myka walked towards Artie

"But Artie.. " Myka started but Artie cut her off.

"No buts, whatever is going on between the two of you fix it! We are not going to wait until Pete and Steve get back from their ping just because you're afraid of spending time alone with that woman. You are going with H.G and that is final. Now go!"

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" H.G. asked Myka from the passenger side of the car.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Myka said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Myka, I may be old but I'm not stupid. You've been avoiding me ever since I got here! So would you please tell me what I did wrong?"

"What you did wrong?! That's the problem here H.G.. When are you going to realise... You know what? I'm not having this conversation right now."

"And why is that? For the past few weeks I've been trying to get you to talk to me, but every time I do you shut me out. How do you suppose I try to fix whatever I've done when you won't tell me what it is?" H.G. was slightly hurt by Myka using her initials instead of calling her by her first name, the younger agent was the only one on the team who actually did, but she didn't let it show. H.G. figured that Myka must be really angry with her in order for her to call her H.G.

"As I said we are not having this conversation."

And with that the conversation ended and they spent the rest of the drive in an awkward silence.

It was quite late when de duo arrived in Alexandria and they wordlessly decided that they would find a hotel for the night and would trace the artefact in the morning.

They drove around the city for a while and finally decided on a small hotel just outside the heart of the city

Just when Myka thought her day couldn't get any worse there was only one room still available and it only had one bed. She was just about to leave and find another hotel when H.G offered to take the couch.  
Myka secretly had been relieved because she was exhausted and she really didn't want to find another hotel but she didn't really want to share a room with Helena either.

Myka had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that H.G. had already been given the room key and was looking at her expectantly. Myka gave her a nod and they both walked towards the elevator.

"if it's alright with you I'd like to take a shower first, I didn't get a chance this morning since Pete used all the hot water again." H.G said as the elevator announced they had arrived on the right floor.

"That's fine. I need to call Artie anyway, tell him we've arrived and tell him about our plans." Myka replied while opening the door to their room.

The room looked decent enough there was a queen sized bed pressed against the left wall and next to it was the door to the bathroom. The couch however looked positively dreadful and there was no way in hell it would allow someone to sleep comfortably. She looked over at H.G. who was also looking at the couch.

"Righty ho then." H.G. said as she took a deep breath. "I'll just grab a quick shower and then maybe we could order some food because I'm absolutely famished." The Victorian writer walked towards her overnight bag and grabbed some stuff out of it before walking towards the bathroom.

Myka watched H.G walk towards the bathroom with a change of clothes and some other necessities.  
When the door closed she let out the deep sigh and dropped down onto the bed. This was going to be a long ping.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
